


Cry For Absolution [podfic]

by ahundredindecisions



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, not strictly canon-compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahundredindecisions/pseuds/ahundredindecisions
Summary: After spending six thousand years in Aziraphale’s company, the only thing Crowley’s sure of is that he can’t touch the angel without hurting him. Too bad he never bothered asking Aziraphale about it.If Crowley could still feel the soft give of rich cloth under his clenched fists, surely Aziraphale could still feel the scorching heat of a demon’s hands on his skin.If they made it out of this alive, Crowley decided, if there was anything left of the world afterwards, he’d be damned a second time if he ever put his hands on the angel again.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	Cry For Absolution [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forthegreatergood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthegreatergood/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cry for Absolution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898671) by [forthegreatergood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthegreatergood/pseuds/forthegreatergood). 



> Come talk to me on tumblr @timeisaballofstring (main) or @ithnkperhapsyouvegotthewrongshop (GO nonsense)
> 
> Putting this together was a labor of love (even through the tedious editing bits), and I hope you enjoy listening to it as much as I enjoyed reading it. I am a huge fan of forthegreatergood's writing and you should check out the rest of their works as well!

Google Drive download:

 **Chapter 1** : https://drive.google.com/open?id=1a9Sek80QUUeOthPIVLsID6XDpWWu_eyb  
mp3 / 18 MB / 52 minutes  
**Chapter 2** : https://drive.google.com/open?id=1I-jpt8ZrYJ8-8FG5VvAAoSYJv_nvn4_N  
mp3 / 19 MB / 55 minutes

 **Entire Work** : https://drive.google.com/open?id=1a-ItK_rhmLX-MVFGStB2lxJkieXD5GyL  
mp3 / 37 MB / 1 hour 47 minutes

Dropbox folder with all three files:  
https://www.dropbox.com/sh/h7qx414fg0jbotv/AADPGS13WbbChs5cVoWPKeDRa?dl=0


End file.
